List of Mexicans
This article contains a list of well-known Mexicans in science, publication, arts, politics and sports. |- |} Arts * Manuel Álvarez Bravo, photographer; recipient, 1984 Hasselblad Award * Pita Amor, poet * Alberto Arai, architect, theorist and writer * Luis Barragán, architect * Federico Cantú, painter * Leonora Carrington, painter * Max Cetto, architect, educator and historian * Joaquín Clausell, painter * Miguel Covarrubias, painter * José Luis Cuevas, painter, printmaker * Gelsen Gas, theater director; film director and producer; actor; painter; poet; sculptor and inventor * Mathias Goeritz, painter, sculptor and architect * Jorge González Camarena, painter, muralist and sculptor * Saturnino Herrán, painter * Graciela Iturbide, photographer; recipient, 2008 Hasselblad Award * María Izquierdo, painter * Frida Kahlo, painter * Gerardo Murillo, painter * Amado Nervo, poet * Juan O'Gorman, painter and architect * José Clemente Orozco, muralist, printmaker * Guillermo Ríos Alcalá restoration expert and educator * Antonio Rivas Mercado, architect and engineer * Arturo Rivera, painter * Diego Rivera, muralist, painter, printmaker * Jesusa Rodríguez, director and performer * Michel Rojkind, architect * Verónica Ruiz de Velasco, figurative artist * Sebastián, sculptor * Javier Sicilia, poet, activist * David Alfaro Siqueiros, muralist, painter, printmaker * Rufino Tamayo, painter, printmaker * Mauricio Toussaint, painter * Remedios Varo, painter * José María Velasco, painter * Abraham Zabludovsky, architect * Alejandro Zohn, architect Authors * Ignacio Manuel Altamirano * Pita Amor * Juan José Arreola * Guillermo Arriaga * Mariano Azuela * Caridad Bravo Adams * Roberto Bravo * Ignacio Burgoa Orihuela * Rosario Castellanos * Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz * Salvador Elizondo * José Joaquín Fernández de Lizardi * Carlos Fuentes * Martín Luis Guzmán * Guadalupe Loaeza * Gregorio López y Fuentes * Ángeles Mastretta * Carlos Monsiváis * Nezahualcoyotl * Salvador Novo * Fernando del Paso * José Emilio Pacheco * Susana Palazuelos * Elena Poniatowska * Alfonso Reyes * José Revueltas * Luis J. Rodriguez * Juan Rulfo * Juan Ruiz de Alarcón * Jaime Sabines * Paco Ignacio Taibo II * Lourdes Urrea * José Vasconcelos * Yolanda Vargas Dulché * Agustín Yáñez * Emilio Carballido Businesspeople * María Asunción Aramburuzabala * Jerónimo Arango * Emilio Azcárraga Jean * Emilio Azcárraga Milmo * Emilio Azcárraga Vidaurreta * Alberto Baillères * Raúl Baillères * Daniel Chavez Moran * Andrés Conesa * Eugenio Garza Lagüera * Eugenio Garza Sada, Philanthropist * Bernardo Gómez Martínez * Roberto González Barrera * Víctor González Torres * Alfredo Harp Helú * Roberto Hernández Ramírez * Germán Larrea Mota-Velasco * Enrique Molina Sobrino * Pedro Romero de Terreros * Alfonso Romo * Hector Ruiz * Isaac Saba Raffoul * Ricardo Salinas Pliego * Carlos Slim * Antonio Suárez * Jorge Vergara * Lorenzo Zambrano Cartoonists * Lalo Alcaraz * Paco Calderón * José G. Cruz * [[Rius|Eduardo del Río, Rius]] * Bill Melendez * José Guadalupe Posada Musicians, conductors and composers of concert music , lyric tenor]] * Antonio Aguilar, singer, composer * Alfonso Mejia-Arias, conductor, shakuhachi player * Juan Arvizu, lyric tenor * Felix Carrasco, conductor * Nestor Mesta Chayres, lyric tenor * Rey Alejandro Conde, conductor * Manuel Esperón, composer, musician, conductor * Pedro Fernández, singer, actor, songwriter, composer * Vicente Fernández, singer, composer * Horacio Franco, recorder player * Mike Fuentes, drummer * Pedro Infante singer, composer * Agustin Lara, singer, composer * Armando Manzanero, singer, composer * Andrés Muciño, pianist * Jaime Preciado, bassist * Carlos Miguel Prieto * Silvestre Revueltas, composer, conductor * Manuel M. Ponce, musician, composer * Jesús Adrián Romero, Christian singer-songwriter * Juventino Rosas * Chalino Sánchez * Joan Sebastian, singer, composer * Marco Antonio Solís, singer, composer Entertainers A–C * Alejandro Camacho, actor and producer * Ari Telch, actor * Amalia Aguilar, actress * Antonio Aguilar, singer * Luis Aguilar, singer * Pepe Aguilar, singer * Elsa Aguirre, actress * Rubén Aguirre, comedian, actor * Damián Alcázar, actor * Julio Alemán, actor * Fernando Allende, actor, film director * Ana Alicia, actress * Mario Almada, actor * Ilean Almaguer, actress * Rafael Amaya, actor * César Amigó, film director * Adolfo Angel, singer * Angélica María, singer * Alfonso Aráu, actor and director * Guillermo Arriaga, screenwriter, director and producer * Ramón Ayala, singer * Anahí, actress, singer * Angélica Aragón, actress * Aracely Arámbula, actress * Esteban Arce, show host * Pedro Armendáriz, actor * Pedro Armendáriz, Jr., actor * Adriana Barraza, actress * Meche Barba, actress * Ana Bárbara, singer * Katie Barberi, actress * Alejandra Barros, actress * Renato Bartilotti, actor * Sergio Basañez, actor * Kuno Becker, actor * Lola Beltrán, singer * Belinda, actress, singer * Elsa Benítez, model * Agustín Bernal, actor * Demián Bichir, actor * Jorge Blanco, actor, singer * Marcela Bovio, singer * Angelique Boyer, actress * Jacqueline Bracamontes, actress, model * Olga Breeskin, vedette * Claudio Brook, actor * Andrés Bustamante, comedian * Alejandro Camacho, actor * Jaime Camil, singer, actor * [[Marco Antonio Campos|Marco Antonio Campos Viruta]], comedian, actor * Carmen Campuzano, actress, fashion model * Itatí Cantoral, actress * Eduardo Capetillo, actor * Yadhira Carrillo, actress * Irán Castillo, actress * Cristian Castro, singer * Verónica Castro, actress, singer * David Cavazos, singer * Lumi Cavazos, actress * Christian Chávez, actor, singer * Sharis Cid, actress * Fernando Colunga, actor * Ninel Conde, actress, model, singer * Karla Cossío, actress * Alfonso Cuarón, film director * Luis de Alba, actor, comedian * Rebecca de Alba, show host * Alfonso de Anda, show host * José María de Tavira, actor * Ana de la Reguera, actress * Arath de la Torre, actor * María Antonieta de las Nieves, actress * Kate del Castillo, actress D–G thumb|right|upright|Pedro Fernández * Dolores del Río, actress * Yolanda del Río, singer * Guillermo del Toro, film director * Gonzalo de la Torre, singer, producer * Eugenio Derbez, actor, comedian, producer * Aarón Díaz, actor * Columba Domínguez, actress * Liliana Domínguez, supermodel * Susana Dosamantes, actress * Lila Downs, singer * Dulce María, actress, singer, composer * Jean Duverger, actor, show host * Elán, singer, songwriter * Fernando Eimbcke, film director, screenwriter * Emilio Echevarría, actor * Liza Echeverría, model, show host * Erick Elías, actor, model * Evangelina Elizondo, actress * Emmanuel, singer * Lorena Enríquez, actress * José Guadalupe Esparza, singer * María Félix, actress * Alejandro Fernández, singer * Pedro Fernández, singer, actor, songwriter, composer, producer * Vicente Fernández, singer * Juan Ferrara, actor * Laura Flores, actress * Adriana Fonseca, actress * Rubén Fuentes, actor * Juan Gabriel, singer, composer * Francisco Gabilondo Soler, "Cri-Cri", songwriter * Gael García Bernal, actor * Sara García, actress * Eduardo Garza, voice actor * Bibi Gaytán, actress * Alfredo Gil, singer, guitarist, founding member of Trio los Panchos * Filippa Giordano, crossover singer * Ernesto Gómez Cruz, actor * [[Roberto Gómez Bolaños|Roberto Gómez Bolaños Chespirito]], actor, director, songwriter and screenwriter * Alejandro González Iñárritu, film director * Edith González, actress * Sherlyn González, actress * Susana González, actress * Ely Guerra, singer, musician, songwriter, composer * Denisse Guerrero, singer * Emilia Guiú, actress * Elizabeth Gutiérrez, actress * Alejandra Guzmán, singer * Enrique Guzmán, singer * Vanessa Guzmán, actress, model H–M * Laura Harring, actress * Hector Soberon, actor * Salma Hayek, actress * Plutarco Haza, actor * [[Gaspar Henaine|Gaspar Henaine Capulina]], actor and comedian * Saul Hernández, singer * Carlos Hernández Vázquez, film director * Alfonso Herrera, actor, singer * Lorena Herrera, actress * Pedro Infante, singer, actor * Mauricio Islas, actor * Frankie J, singer * Altair Jarabo, actress * Rodolfo Jiménez, actor * José Alfredo Jiménez, singer, songwriter, musician, composer * José José, singer * Lupita Jones, Miss Universe 1991 * Judith Grace, show host * Katy Jurado, actress * Ines Gomez Mont, television host * Kalimba, singer * Natalia Lafourcade, singer * Imanol Landeta, actor, singer * Valentino Lanús, actor * Norma Lazareno, actress * Ana Layevska, actress * Mariana Levy, actress * Iyari Limon, actress * Claudia Lizaldi, model * Patricia Llaca, actress * [[Chabelo|Xavier López, Chabelo]], actor * Renato López, musician, show host * Seidy López, actress * Alex Lora, musician, singer, songwriter * Adriana Louvier, actress * Karyme Lozano, actress * Lucero, actress, singer * Luis Miguel, singer * Daniela Luján, actress, singer * Fernando Luján, actor * Diego Luna, actor, director * Tony MacFarland, actor * Sara Maldonado, actress, comedian * Julio Mannino, actor * Patricia Manterola, singer * Erik Mariñelarena, film director * María Elena Marqués, actress * [[Adalberto Martínez|Adalberto Martínez Resortes]], comedian and actor * Karla Martínez, show host * Ingrid Martz, actress * Ofelia Medina, actress * Bill Meléndez, animator * Lucía Méndez, actress, singer * Florinda Meza, actress * Jaydy Michel, fashion model * Miroslava, actress * Maya Mishalska, actress * Nicky Mondellini, actress * Ricardo Montalbán, actor * Pilar Montenegro, actress, singer * Pablo Montero, singer, actor * Ivonne Montero, actress * Andrés Montiel, actor * Galilea Montijo, actress * [[Cantinflas|Mario Moreno Cantinflas]], actor and comedian * Bárbara Mori, actress, model * Sabine Moussier, actress * Marco Antonio Muñiz, singer * Evita Muñoz, actress, comedian, singer * René Muñoz, actor * Úrsula Murayama, actress N–R * Ximena Navarrete, model, Miss Universe 2010 * Chucho Navarro, singer, guitarist, founding member of Trio Los Panchos * Guillermo Navarro, actor * Patricia Navidad, actress * Jorge Negrete, singer, actor * Mónica Noguera, television host, model * Adela Noriega, actress * Manuel "Manolo" Noriega, stage and film actor * Nailea Norvind, actress * Ramón Novarro, actor * Ona Grauer, actress * Manuel Ojeda, actor * Fher Olvera, singer * Mauricio Ochmann, actor * Yahir Othon, actor, singer * Haley Paige, pornographic actress * Dominika Paleta, actress * Ludwika Paleta, actress * Andrea Palma, actress * Joaquín Pardavé, actor, director, songwriter and screenwriter * Plankton Man, musician * Sylvia Pasquel, actress * Arturo Peniche, actor * Maite Perroni, actress, singer * Silvia Pinal, actress, show host * Salvador Pineda, actor * Polo Polo, comedian * María Antonieta Pons, actress * Enrique Rambal, actor * Adal Ramones, comedian * Marco Antonio Regil, television host * Diana Reyes, singer * Miguel Alejandro Reina, film director * Cornelio Reyna, singer * Lalo Ríos, Mexican-born American actor * Angélica Rivera, actress * Jorge Rivero, actor * Aurora Robles, supermodel * Enrique Rocha, actor * Paul Rodriguez, comedian, actor * Helena Rojo, actress * María Rojo, actress * Gilbert Roland, actor * Daniela Romo, actress, singer * Rosa Carmina. actress * Alessandra Rosaldo, actress, singer * Paulina Rubio, singer * Ximena Rubio, actress * Victoria Ruffo, actress S–Z * Jorge Salinas, actor * Nora Salinas, actress * Juan Soler, actor * Carlos Santana, musician * Pablo Santos, actor * Joan Sebastian, singer * Mariana Seoane, singer * Ana Serradilla, actress * Antonio Serrano, director * Karol Sevilla, actress, singer * Camila Sodi, actress * Sasha Sokol, singer * Fernando Soler, actor * Javier Solís, singer * Marco Antonio Solís, singer * Blanca Soto, fashion model * Gabriel Soto, actor, model * Karla Souza, actress * Hugo Stiglitz, actor * Devin Tailes, singer * Ana Claudia Talancón, actress * Mario Talavera, songwriter * Tatiana, singer * Arleth Terán, actress * Thalía, actress, singer * Lynda Thomas, musician, singer-songwriter * Thelma Tixou, vedette * José Antonio Torres, film director * Lupita Tovar, actress * Rigo Tovar, singer, songwriter, composer, actor * Gloria Trevi, singer * [[Víctor Trujillo|Víctor Trujillo / Brozo]], actor, comedian * Emilio Tuero, actor, singer * Christopher Uckermann, actor, singer * Polo Urías, singer * [[Germán Valdés|Germán Valdés, Tin Tán]], actor * [[Ramón Valdés|Ramón Valdés, don Ramón]], actor * Victor Noriega, actor, singer, model * Angélica Vale, actress, singer, comedian * Sergio Vallín, guitarist * Pedro Vargas, singer * [[María Elena Velasco|María Elena Velasco La India María]], actress, comedian * Lorena Velázquez, actress * Raúl Velasco, entertainer and television producer * Lupe Vélez, actress * Julieta Venegas, singer, songwriter, composer, musician * Eduardo Verástegui, actor, model * Carlos Villagrán, actor * David Villalpando, actor * Mayrín Villanueva, actress * Alicia Villarreal, singer * Edgar Vivar, actor * Laisha Wilkins, actress * Laura Zapata, actress * Jesús Zavala, actor, singer * Humberto Zurita, actor Historians, economists and social scientists * Lucas Alamán * Ramón Alcaraz * Francisco Javier Clavijero * Francisco del Paso y Troncoso * Everardo Elizondo * Ricardo Lancaster-Jones y Verea * Miguel León-Portilla * Eduardo Matos Moctezuma, archaeologist * Jean Meyer * Edmundo O'Gorman * Pedro Thomas Ruiz de Velasco * Fernando Escalante Gonzalbo, sociologist Intellectuals and writers * Héctor Aguilar Camín * Mariano Azuela * Daniel Cosío Villegas * Fernando del Paso * Germán Dehesa * Salvador Elizondo * Juan Escoto * Carlos Fuentes * Jorge Ibargüengoitia * Alfonso García Robles, winner of the Nobel Peace Prize in 1982 * Enrique Krauze * Mario Ojeda Gómez * Octavio Paz, winner of the 1990 Nobel Prize for Literature * Alfonso Reyes * Juan Rulfo * Moises Saenz * José Vasconcelos * Gabriel Zaid Journalists * Javier Alatorre * Carmen Aristegui * Jesús Blancornelas * Manuel Buendía * Lydia Cacho * María Antonieta Collins * Denise Dresser * Isidro Fabela * Giselle Fernández * Pedro Ferriz de Con * Pedro Ferriz Santacruz * Ricardo Flores Magón * Joaquín López-Dóriga * Carlos Loret de Mola * Adela Micha * Margarita Michelena * Jorge Ramos * Paola Rojas * Javier Solórzano * Lilly Téllez * Jacobo Zabludovsky Sports journalists * [[José Roberto Espinosa|José Roberto Pepe Espinosa]] * David Faitelson * Álvaro Morales * Inés Sainz * [[Pedro Septién|Pedro El Mago Septién]] * José Ramón Fernández Military, revolutionaries and guerrilla (fighters) * Juan Aldama * Ignacio Allende * Felipe Ángeles * José Azueta * Lucio Cabañas * Agustín de Iturbide * Porfirio Díaz * Mariano Escobedo * Enrique Gorostieta * Vicente Guerrero * [[Subcomandante Marcos|Rafael Sebastián Guillén, Subcomandante Marcos]] * Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla * Victoriano Huerta * José Mariano Jiménez * Emilio Kosterlitzky * Antonio López de Santa Anna * Ignacio López Rayón * Mariano Matamoros * José María Morelos y Pavón * Victoriano "El Catorce" Ramírez * Leona Vicario * Pancho Villa * Emiliano Zapata Monarchs *Agustin I *Maximiliano I Politicians * Miguel Alemán Valdés * Miguel Alemán Velasco * Gilberto Bosques Saldívar * Luis H. Álvarez * Eduardo Bours * Felipe Calderón * Heberto Castillo * Manuel J. Clouthier * Cuauhtémoc * Cuauhtémoc Cárdenas * Lázaro Cárdenas Batel * Lázaro Cárdenas del Río * Venustiano Carranza * Luis Donaldo Colosio * Porfirio Díaz * Marcelo Ebrard * Diego Fernández de Cevallos * Marti Batres * Vicente Fox * Rosa Albina Garavito * [[José Eleuterio González|José Eleuterio González, Gonzalitos]] * Manuel Gómez Morín * Plutarco Elías Calles * Elba Esther Gordillo * Carlos Hank González * Jorge Hank Rhon * Enrique Jackson * Benito Juárez * Vicente Lombardo Toledano * Andrés Manuel López Obrador * José López Portillo * Francisco I. Madero * Carlos A. Madrazo * Roberto Madrazo * Arnoldo Martínez Verdugo * Moctezuma Ilhuicamina * Moctezuma Xocoyotzin * Antonio Ortiz Mena * Enrique Peña Nieto * Armando Ríos Piter * Rosario Robles * Carlos Salinas de Gortari * Jesús Silva-Herzog * Fidel Velázquez * Ernesto Zedillo * Demetrio Sodi Religious people * Ernesto Corripio y Ahumada, Cardinal * Felipe de Jesús, Saint (Martyr) * Juan Diego Cuauhtlatoatzin, Saint * Anacleto González Flores, Beato, (Martyr) * Rafael Guízar Valencia, Bishop, Saint * Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla * Javier Lozano Barragán, Cardinal * Cristóbal Magallanes Jara, Saint * Miguel Agustín Pro, Beato, (Martyr) * Norberto Rivera, Cardinal * José Sánchez del Río, Beato (Martyr) Science and technology A–L * José Ádem, mathematician * Miguel Alcubierre, theoretical and computational physicist; see Alcubierre drive * Fernando Altamirano, physician, botanist and naturalist * Miguel Alvarez del Toro, biologist * Carlos Arias Ortiz, biochemist * León Ávalos y Vez, mechanical engineer * Juan Francisco Azcárate, military, aircraft designer and engineer * Albert Baez, physicist * Isidro Baldenegro López, awarded the 2005 Goldman Environmental Prize * Alicia Bárcena Ibarra, biologist * Francisco Barnés de Castro, engineer * Marcos E. Becerra, anthropologist and botanist * Jacob Bekenstein, physicist; contributed to the foundation of black hole thermodynamics; see the Bekenstein bound * Francisco Bolívar Zapata, biochemist and professor * Alberto Bustani Adem, engineer * Edwin Bustillos, awarded the Goldman Environmental Prize in 1996 * Juan Ismael Calzada, botanist; credited with the discovery of the elm Ulmus ismaelis * Carlos Canseco, physician and philanthropist * Nabor Carrillo Flores, nuclear physicist, scientific advisor and former president of UNAM * Heberto Castillo, civil engineer and political activist * Ana María Cetto, physicist * Ignacio Chapela, microbial ecologist and mycologist; notable for his work with natural resources and indigenous right|uprights * Ignacio Chávez Sánchez, physician and cardiologist * Alejandro Corichi, theoretical physics; contributed to the understanding of classical aspects of black holes * Jorge Cuesta, chemist * José Antonio de Alzate y Ramírez, scientist * Miguel de Icaza, free software programmer; started GNOME * Pablo de la Llave, biolologist * Antonio de León y Gama, astronomer, anthropologist and writer * Andrés Manuel del Río, chemist; discovered vanadium * Alfredo Dugès, biologist * Luis Enrique Erro, astronomer * Henry Eyring, chemist * Carlos Frenk, astronomer; pioneer in simulations of large-scale structure * Héctor García-Molina, database researcher * Ángel María Garibay K, linguist * Francisco Javier González-Acuña, mathematician * Guillermo González Camarena, inventor of the first color television system * Rosario María Gutiérrez Eskildsen, lexicographer, linguist, educator, and poet * Julio César Gutiérrez Vega, physicist * Gastón Guzmán, mycologist and anthropologist * Guillermo Haro, astrophysicist and astronomer; co-discoverer of Herbig-Haro objects * Alfonso L. Herrera, biologist * Jaime Lagunez, cancer and HIV/AIDS researcher * José María Lanz, mathematician and engineer * Yolanda Lastra, linguist * Antonio Lazcano, biologist * Jesús León Santos, awarded the 2008 Goldman Environmental Prize * José Luis Lezama, scientist * Susana López Charreton, biochemist * Ana María López Colomé, biochemist M–Z * German Martinez Hidalgo, physicist, mathematician, chemist and astronomer * Daniel Mastretta, engineer and car designer * Héctor Mayagoitia Domínguez, chemist * Federico Mena, computer programmer * Luis E. Miramontes, co-inventor of the contraceptive pill * Ricardo Miledi, neuroscientist who won the Royal Medal in 1998 * Cristina Mittermeier, photographer and biochemical engineer * José Mariano Mociño, botanist * Mario J. Molina, Nobel Prize winner in 1995 * Carmen Mondragón Nahui Olin, model, painter and poet * General Manuel Mondragón, firearm designer * Rodolfo Montiel Flores, awarded the Goldman Environmental Prize in 2000 * Rodolfo Neri Vela, astronaut and scientist * Víctor Neumann-Lara, mathematician * Melchor Ocampo, biologist, politician * Esther Orozco, biologist * Federico Ortiz Quezada, urologist * Antonio Peña Díaz, biochemist * Arcadio Poveda, astronomer; developed a method to calculate the mass of elliptical galaxies * Marco Rito-Palomares, biologist * Diego Rodríguez, mathematician, astronomer, educator and technological innovator * Raúl Rojas, computer scientist and mathematician * Arturo Rosenblueth, physician and physiologist * Reyes Tamez Guerra, immunochemist * Ted Taylor, physicist, nuclear-weapons designer * Fernando Vallejo, biologist, filmmaker and writer * Evangelina Villegas, biochemist * Nora Volkow, physician * Rossana Reguillo, social scientist Sports Baseball * Bobby Ávila, MLB, second baseman * Nelson Barrera, LMB, infielder / designated hitter * Vinny Castilla, MLB, third baseman, manager * Humberto Cota, MLB, catcher * Jorge Cantú MLB, third baseman / first baseman * Elmer Dessens, MLB, pitcher * Erubiel Durazo, MLB, first baseman * Héctor Espino, LMB & MPL, first baseman, manager * [[Francisco Estrada|Francisco Paquín Estrada]], LMB, catcher, manager * Yovani Gallardo, MLB, pitcher * Jaime García, MLB, pitcher * Teddy Higuera, MLB, pitcher * Esteban Loaiza, MLB, pitcher * Aurelio López, MLB, relief pitcher * Jorge Orta, MLB, second baseman / designated hitter / outfielder * Dennys Reyes, MLB, pitcher * Oscar Robles, MLB, infielder * Aurelio Rodríguez, MLB, third baseman * Joakim Soria, MLB, relief pitcher * Fernando Valenzuela, MLB, pitcher Boxing * [[Saúl Álvarez|Saúl Canelo Álvarez]] * [[Jorge Arce|Jorge Travieso Arce]] * Marco Antonio Barrera * [[Yori Boy Campas|Luis Ramón Yori Boy Campas]] * Miguel Canto * Julio César Chávez * Julio César Chávez, Jr. * Pipino Cuevas * Ricardo Delgado, Olympic boxing * Juan de la Rosa * Óscar Larios * [[Rafael Limón|Rafael Bazooka Limón]] * [[Ricardo Lopez (boxer)|Ricardo Finito López]] * Juan Manuel Márquez * Abner Mares * Manuel Medina * Juan Meza * [[Erik Morales|Erik Terrible Morales]] * [[Rubén Olivares|Rubén Púas Olivares]] * [[Jorge Páez|Jorge Maromero Páez]] * Carlos Palomino * José Luis Ramírez * Antonio Roldán, Olympic boxing * Joaquín Rocha, Olympic boxing * [[Salvador Sánchez|Salvador Sal Sánchez]] * Laura Serrano * Ana María Torres * Alfredo Xeque * Alfonso Zamora, Olympic boxing * Carlos Zárate Serna Basketball * Gustavo Ayón, NBA, Center * Romel Beck, NBA Development League, point guard * Horacio Llamas, NBA, center * Eduardo Nájera, NBA, forward Bullfighters * Alejandro Amaya * Carlos Arruza * Jaime Bravo * Guillermo Capetillo * Eloy Cavazos * Michelito Lagravere * Rafita Mirabal * Silverio Pérez * Carmelo Torres Football A–M * [[Javier Aguirre|Javier Vasco Aguirre]], attacking midfielder, retired, head coach * [[Luis Roberto Alves|Luis Roberto Alves, Zague]], winger, retired * [[Jesús Arellano|Jesús Cabrito Arellano]], midfielder, retired * Pablo Barrera, winger * Juan Ignacio Basaguren, attacking midfielder, retired * [[Adolfo Bautista|Adolfo Bofo Bautista]], attacking midfielder * [[Christian Bermúdez|Christian Hobbit Bermúdez]], attacking midfielder * Cuauhtémoc Blanco, attacking midfielder, retired * Jared Borgetti, striker, retired * Enrique Borja, striker, retired * Omar Bravo, striker * Jorge Campos, goalkeeper, striker, retired * [[Antonio Carbajal|Antonio La Tota Carbajal]], goalkeeper, retired, head coach * Nery Castillo, attacking midfielder, forward * Leonardo Cuéllar, midfielder, retired, Mexico women's national coach * [[José Manuel de la Torre|José Manuel Chepo de la Torre]], midfielder, retired, head coach * [[Maribel Domínguez|Maribel Domínguez, Marigol]], striker, women's football * Giovani dos Santos, attacking midfielder * Jonathan dos Santos, midfielder * Carlos Fierro, striker * Fernando Julien Freire (born 1986) striker, retired * [[Luis de la Fuente|Luis Pirata Fuente]], midfielder, retired * Benjamín Galindo, attacking midfielder, retired, head coach * Alberto García Aspe, attacking midfielder, retired * Luis García, striker, retired * Julio Gómez, winger * Monica Gonzalez, defender, retired, sportscaster * Andrés Guardado, left winger * Raúl Gutiérrez, defender, retired, head coach * Javier Hernández, striker * [[Luis Hernández (footballer)|Luis Hernández, Matador]], striker, retired * Sofia Huerta, forward * Efraín Juárez, defender * Manuel Lapuente, forward, retired, head coach * Fatima Leyva, midfielder, women's football * Braulio Luna, forward * Jonny Magallón, defender * Rafael Márquez, defender, defensive midfielder * Stephany Mayor, forward * [[Alberto Medina|Alberto Venado Medina]], forward * Ramón Morales, midfielder, retired * Héctor Moreno, defender N–Z * [[Antônio Naelson|Antônio Naelson, Sinha]], midfielder * Manuel Negrete, attacking midfielder, retired * Teresa Noyola, midfielder * Monica Ocampo, forward * [[Guillermo Ochoa|Guillermo Memo Ochoa]], goalkeeper * Francisco Palencia, forward * Pável Pardo, midfielder * Luis Ernesto Perez, forward * Veronica Perez, midfielder * Gonzalo Pineda, defender * Ramón Ramírez, midfielder, defender, retired * [[Salvador Reyes Monteón|Salvador Chava Reyes]], striker, retired * Ángel Reyna, attacking midfielder * Adolfo Rios, goalkeeper * Alberto Rodríguez, defender * Arianna Romero, defender * Jennifer Ruiz, defender * [[Francisco Javier Rodríguez|Francisco Javier Maza Rodríguez]], defender * Carlos Salcido, defender * Hugo Sánchez, striker, retired, head coach * Oswaldo Sánchez, goalkeeper * Ángel Sosa, striker, retired * Jesús Aarón Soto, goalkeeper, retired * Claudio Suárez, defender, retired * [[Gerardo Torrado|Gerardo Borrego Torrado]], defensive midfielder * Carlos Vela, striker * Cesáreo Victorino, attacking midfielder * [[Ignacio Trelles|Ignacio Trelles, don Nacho]], head coach Motorsports * Carlos Contreras, NASCAR * Luis Díaz, CART, American Le Mans Series * Mario Domínguez, CART * Adrián Fernández, CART, American Le Mans Series * Josele Garza, CART * Jorge Goeters, NASCAR * Ricardo González, CART, FIA WEC * Benito Guerra, rallying * Carlos Guerrero, CART * Esteban Gutiérrez, Formula One * Israel Jaitovich, NASCAR, road racer * Michel Jourdain, Jr., CART, NASCAR and rallying * [[Sergio Pérez|Sergio Checo Pérez]], Formula One * Jo Ramírez, team coordinator Formula One * José Luis Ramírez, NASCAR * Héctor Alonso Rebaque, Formula One, CART * Pedro Rodríguez, Formula One * Ricardo Rodríguez, Formula One * Memo Rojas, Jr., Rolex Sports Car Series * Moisés Solana, Formula One * Daniel Suárez, NASCAR * Ricardo Triviño, rallying Olympic and Paralympian athletes * Raúl Alcalá, bicycle road racing * Daniel Bautista, racewalking * Perla Bustamante, Paralympian, track and field * Ernesto Canto, racewalking * Joaquín Capilla, diving * Alejandro Cárdenas, track and field * Everardo Cristóbal Quirino, canoe racing * Nancy Contreras, track cycling * Paola Espinosa, diving * María del Rosario Espinoza, taekwondo * Víctor Estrada, taekwondo * Adriana Fernández, marathon runner * Álvaro Gaxiola, diving * Carlos Girón, diving * Rodolfo Gómez, marathon runner * Raúl González, racewalking * Belem Guerrero, track cycling * Ana Gabriela Guevara, track and field * Salvador Hernandez, Paralympian, track and field * Soraya Jiménez, weightlifter * Brenda Magaña, gymnast * Saúl Mendoza, Paralympian, wheelchair racer * Humberto Mariles, equestrian * Carlos Mercenario, racewalking * [[Felipe Muñoz|Felipe Tibio Muñoz]], swimming * Rommel Pacheco, diving * [[José Pedraza (racewalker)|José Sargento Pedraza]], racewalker * Guillermo Pérez Sandoval, taekwondo * Fernando Platas, diving * Maria Teresa Ramírez, swimming * Romary Rifka, high jump * Pilar Roldán, fencing * Iridia Salazar, taekwondo * Oscar Salazar, taekwondo * Mario Santillan, Paralympian, marathon * Juan René Serrano, archery * Rubén Uriza, equestrian * Alberto Valdés, equestrian * Jeny Velazco, Paralympian, track and field * Hubertus von Hohenlohe, alpine skier * José Manuel Youshimatz, track cycling * Vanessa Zambotti, judo * Luis Alberto Zepeda Félix, Paralympian, track and field Wrestling * [[Alfonso Dantés|Alfonso Dantés, El Tanque]] * Apolo Dantés * Américo Rocca * Atlantis * Black Shadow * Blue Demon * Blue Panther * Brazo de Plata / Super Porky * Cavernario Galindo * Cien Caras * Charly Manson * Alberto Del Rio/ Dos Caras, Jr. * Dos Caras * Dr. Wagner, Jr. * El Brazo * El Canek * El Dandy * El Hijo del Santo * El Santo * Emilio Charles, Jr. * Enrique Llanes * Faby Apache * Heavy Metal * Héctor Garza * Jerry Estrada * La Parka * Lady Apache * Latin Lover * Lizmark * Lizmark, Jr. * Mari Apache * Máscara Año 2000 * Máscara Sagrada * Mascarita Sagrada * Mil Máscaras * Miss Janeth * Místico / Sin Cara * Negro Casas * Octagón * Octagoncito * Perro Aguayo * Perro Aguayo, Jr. * Pierroth, Jr. * Pirata Morgan * Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. * Rayo de Jalisco, Sr. * Ringo Mendoza * [[Cien Caras|Carmelo Reyes, Cien Caras]] * Rito Romero * Satánico * Sexy Star * Shocker * Scorpio, Jr. * Tarzán López * Villano III * Volador Jr. * Zuleyma Other sports * Raúl Allegre, NFL, placekicker * Álvaro Beltrán, racquetball * Rolando Cantu, NFL, offensive guard * Eduardo Castañeda, NFL, linebacker * Carlos Carsolio, mountaineering * Frank Corral, NFL, placekicker * Victor Espinoza, horse racing * Tom Fears, NFL, wide receiver * Martin García, horse racing * Carlos Gracida, polo * Memo Gracida, polo * Efrén Herrera, NFL, placekicker * Leonardo Lavalle, tennis * Victor Leyva, NFL, offensive guard * Paola Longoria, racquetball * Jorge Lozano, tennis * Marco Martos, NFL Europe, wide receiver, head coach * Lorena Ochoa, golf * Rafael Osuna, tennis * Antonio Palafox, tennis * Ramiro Pruneda, NFL, offensive tackle * Raúl Ramírez, tennis * Yola Ramírez, tennis * Ron Rivera, NFL, player / coach * Samantha Salas racquetball * Rafael Septién, NFL, placekicker * Marcel Sisniega Campbell, chess * Esteban Toledo, golf * Carlos Torre Repetto, chess * Luis Zendejas, NFL, placekicker * Max Zendejas, NFL, placekicker * Tony Zendejas, NFL, placekicker See also *List of Mexican Americans *List of Mexican British people References Category:Lists *